16 and Pregnant
by VampireBellaMSwan
Summary: 15 year old Bella moves to Forks, WA to live with her dad after her mother remarries. She meets and falls in love with 17 year old Edward Cullen, and gets pregnant at the age of 16.  this is my first story, so any tips and comments are welcomed  Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

16 and Pregnant

(In Pheonix, AZ)

I'm Bella Swan, and I am moving to Forks, WA to live with my dad Charlie. My mother Renee gotten remarried to my now stepfather Phil, which I couldn't be happier, they make a great couple.

(A few hours later)

The plane just landed and I was walking off the plane to be greeted by my dad.

"Bells! It's so great to see you again kid, you have grown so much since the last time I seen you." He said, smiling at me.

"Hey Char-Dad" I replied, glad to be off that plane.

We were walking out of the airport and walked to his cruiser. Soon we were heading home.

(30 minutes later)

"Hey Bells, I'm going to take your bags to your room"

"Okay dad, thanks" I told him taking everything in.

(5 minutes later)

"Hey Bella, I have a surprise for you."

"Really dad, you didn't have to get me anything-" I started to say as we walked out of the house, But I stopped mid sentence as he was heading to his cruiser and got in.

"Um- Dad are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"Well your surprise is in La Push Bells, and besides, I thought it'd be nice for you to see Jake and Billy since you haven't seen them since your last visit." He told me and started to crank the car while I slide in the passenger seat.

We got there in about 15 minutes, and as we were pulling into the driveway to Billy's, Jake comes out to greet us.

"BELLA! It's been forever chica, how have you been?" Jacob says, while picking me up and swinging me in his arms, with me giggling like crazy.

"Haha, Ive been good, how have you been Jake? Oh and dad told me he had a surprise for me." I replied answering his question.

"Ah, ive been good but enough about me, lets get this show on the road come on I'll show you, your surprise." He explained and I followed him.

In front of me was the greatest gift my dad could ever give me, a faded red truck. It was perfect; I climbed into the drivers seat to check everything out.

"Do you like it kid? I thought since your 16 you should have your own car." My dad explained.

"I LOVE IT DAD! Thank you, I love you dad." I screamed running up to my dad and gave him a huge hug.

"I love you too kid." He said hugging me back.

I ran to Jacob and hugged him to while he explained he fixed everything so it was driveable.

"Thanks Jake, well I better head home and start unpacking, I start school tomorrow." I said

"Your Welcome Bells, Im glad you like it. I'll see ya later, don't be a stranger." He said hugging me one last time before he let me go.

"Oh, you'll see me soon, I promise" I hugged him back, and got into the truck, while dad stayed behind to chat with Jake's father Billy.

I went home and got unpacked and fixed me a little something for me to eat, since there was barely anything to eat, since Charlie didn't cook, he just went to a local diner and ate there. After eating me a sandwich I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

(A/N: This is my first story in years and I would love to have feedback, tips and comments welcomed. If you hate it tell me and if you love it tell me, rate me some points so I know if I should continue. Thanks.)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

I like to apologize for not updating, somethings have been going on in my life, that at the moment I am basically dead, I have writers block, I have so much on my mind, trying to find another job so I can quit the job I am at now. Im stressed out with trying to find a job and im hoping you guys will understand. I may get to the point of putting this story up for adoption, if I do, and you would like to adopt my story, send me a message, saying you would like to adopt and I would like a chapter or two it can be short and sweet but I want to be captivated so I would love to read more, I only ask that I be credited for the title, you may rewrite the first chapter to your liking, whatever you write about is yours, if you keep my original first chapter I want to be credited for that as well, those are the only two wishes I have for this story. I will choose the new author and they will have full range on this. I will let you know if I decide to put it up for adoption.

Vampire Bella


End file.
